


I Will Have You

by writeforthefandom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthefandom/pseuds/writeforthefandom
Summary: Secrets weren't a thing that Reid kept from his team. Except for one, for his own sanity. Memories locked away into the deepest part of his mind.But this case is about to change that, when the unsub will go to any length to showcase his love for Reid.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Secrets.

Reid didn’t have any, not for his team. He wouldn’t keep secrets anymore, not towards them. His team was his family and he didn’t mind them knowing what had passed and where his mind was at times.

But this case was something else and it brought him to a part of his mind that he hadn’t forgotten, but rather locked away. For his own protection.

But this case was bringing him there. As he sat in his hotel room looking over the photos that he had received. There was something about this case that made it too familiar to him. It wasn’t the words written in the body, proclaiming the unsub’s love for him. But it was the handwriting. It was so similar to what he knew.

The photos displayed men, all similar to Reid. Skinny and tall, with semi-long hair. The same kind of way of dressing. Their chests free of fabric for the purpose of displaying the unsub's love message.

He didn’t really want to go there, but he knew he likely had to. If this unsub was the person he thought he was, then he knew this was trouble. Because that person wasn’t going to stop until Reid would proclaim his love for him. And he wasn’t about to do that.

The worse part was that he would have to tell the team. This was something no one knew about him, not even his mother. It was a very well hidden memory that he had tried really hard to keep locked away. But it seemed that his past was now back to get him.

Reid’s thought process was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. A tone he recognised immediately, for he had set it for text messages from Morgan.

He grabbed his phone and checked the screen. Morgan was requesting for him to come to the latest crime scene, the one they had found yesterday. Because apparently they had missed something and it was too important to talk about over the phone.

He huffed a tired sigh and stood up. He tucked his phone into his jeans, grabbed his coat and keys and left his hotel room. It was cold outside, he tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat. With just a week before Christmas and a snow storm about to head the town they were in, they had been chasing wild clues wherever they found them. But yet it had gotten them absolutely nowhere. They had no fresh leads and right now, it looked like this case could go cold and be forgotten at any random moment. That meant that the families of the deceased were never going to get proper closure. Reid hated to think about that.

But the team had one best lead, their genius. And he knew that. But Reid just didn’t want to think about it. He couldn’t believe that someone from his past could do this to him. There was just no way. That person had always been so kind, so gentle. He wouldn’t murder just to get Reid’s attention. He couldn’t believe that he would.

Perhaps he just had to face the truth and tell the team who he suspected it might be. This case could be closed so much faster and easier. But he didn’t want to.

This was his best-kept secret, one he didn’t want anyone to find out about. On the other hand, it was important to save lives and this could save lives, so why wouldn’t he share this with the team? What was he so afraid of?

Everything. For him, it would change everything. And he didn’t want anything to change at all. For him, everything was fine the way it was. The team’s dynamic was good to him. And if he told them about this he was afraid that it may just change for the worse.

Reid didn’t like change.

He looked up at the sky, dark clouds blocking the moon and stars from his sight. It definitely looked like it could snow any time. The wind was chilly as well, making shiver a little.

He really wondered what was so urgent that Morgan couldn’t tell him over the phone. It worried him a lot. Especially if the unsub was the person he thought the unsub was.

Finally, he arrived at the house of the last crime scene. He walked under the tape and opened the door. The first thing he saw was Morgan, on the floor.

He didn’t think to bring his gun. He slowly approached and knelt down beside him. “Morgan?” he asked.

He looked around and saw Hotch as well. He got up and walked over to Hotch, where he saw Rossi and JJ as well.

“Hotch?”

None were answering. He fished his phone out of his pocket but before he could unlock it, someone smacked it out of his hand. Reid turned around to come face to face with the unsub.

“J- James?”

“Spencer!” James smiled brightly. “I have missed you.”

James had still the same face, just more adult now. His hair was trimmed short, he had a small scar across his nose. He was well built now, not as scrawny as he used to be. Muscular.

Reid just looked at him with wide eyes, uncertain of what to say or how to proceed. He hadn’t seen James in so long, he didn’t know what to say or do. Grab his phone and run was probably his best chance, but that would mean leaving his team behind here. And he didn’t want that. If James really was their unsub, he had no doubt the man would use his team and murder them.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” James asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh, yeah sorry,” Reid apologised. “It’s just... It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

“Well, yeah,” James said. “I mean, I moved away. But never a day went by where I didn’t think of you.”

Reid swallowed. “You promised to leave me alone,” he said.

James tensed. “So?”

“I’m sorry,” Reid apologised real quick. “James, listen. Let my team go. I’ll come with you and do whatever you want.”

“No,” James said. “They’re coming with us, wether you want that or not.”

“Why?” Reid looked over his shoulder to see if any of them were waking up. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this without them.

“They’re not waking up,” James said, watching Reid closely. “They’re going to be out for several hours at least.”

Reid turned back to James. “What do you want?” he asked.

“You.”

“You have me.” Reid looking up at James.

“Yes. Help me move them into my van,” James responded.

“No,” Reid said, refusing.

James sighed and pulled a gun from the back of his pants. “You will, or I will kill them right here, right now.”

Reid swallowed. He knew there was no way he could get out of this mess without his team or himself getting hurt. He sighed, knowing that he had no other choice but to just help him.

“Okay,” he agreed. “How do you want to do this?”

James smiled, satisfied. “My van is parked in the back. We’ll get them in there one by one, and then we’re going to take a drive.”

Reid nodded. They moved them one by one. Reid was careful not to hurt anyone. He checked for phones or a gun, but James had been smart enough to take that away from them. Once they were all moved into the back of the van, the doors closed. Reid got into the passenger’s seat and buckled in. He took a look around as James got into the driver’s seat. The car started and soon enough they were on the road, driving to wherever James was planning to drive them to.

“You’re awfully quiet, Spencer.” James took a quick glance at the man beside him. “What’s on your mind?”

“Why are you doing this?” Reid asked, turning his attention to James.

“Because I wanted your attention,” James said, focusing on the road.

“There were other ways to get my attention. You could have called.” Reid looked stern.

“You wouldn’t have answered, I know you.” James gripped the wheel tight with both hands.

“You killed all these people?” Reid couldn’t possible understand that. There were so many other ways of grabbing his attention. But like this?

James was silent. He just focused on the road and pushed in the gas pedal, speeding up the car.

The silence lasted between them. Reid stared out the window, trying to make sure to identify any possible markers. But he found it hard to focus on anything. This situation wasn’t good and he didn’t know what to think or how to handle this.

A hand on his thigh had him jump. He looked at James, who seemed more calm and composed now.

“Relax,” James said. “I won’t hurt you, or your team. As long as you just do as I say.”

Reid just stayed quiet. There was nothing for him to say. But he knew his best chance of getting his team and himself out of this mess was to keep calm and go along with James. Do as he say, indeed. Well, as far as he could, anyway. Because he knew what James wanted, and it was something he couldn’t give to him. Not willingly. And he knew that James knew that as well, which made this entire situation even more difficult.

He thought about what James wanted from him, it made him nauseous. But he was fairly certain he wasn’t getting out of here without it happening.

They took a turn and headed onto a forest road. He lost track of where they were going. But as they drove, the trees all blended together. Another turn and they went onto a pathway. Off road now.

It took another hour before the car came to a stop in front of a cabin, of sorts. It looked big, for a usual cabin anyway. Reid inspected it from the outside. It was made mostly out of wood, though the base seemed concrete. The front had a window, but the curtains were drawn, keeping him from looking inside.

They were deep within the forest now. He scanned the trees for recognisable markers but nothing. He couldn't think. Not like he normally could.

“Help me get them inside,” James said, turning off the ignition and getting out of the car. He took his keys with him.

Reid unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the car door. He stepped outside, shut the door and walked around to the back, where James had opened the doors. Everyone was still out. He hoped they were okay, but all of them were breathing, Reid confirmed. 

They carried Hotch first, through the front door. Surprisingly, there was another door to their left, which James opened. Down the stairs they went into some sort of basement where eight beds were set up. Reid wondered how long James had been planning this. It must have cost him a lot of time as well as money to get this done. 

One by one, each member of his team was carried inside and put onto one of the beds. Once the van was empty, James closed the doors and locked the car, then tugged Reid inside and shut the door.

Reid took a look around the hallway. The base was concrete, the rest wooden. There was a mirror, next to it coat hangers and beneath it a shoe rack.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the tiredness in his face. He was exhausted because he hadn't been sleeping well. There were dark circles on his eyes and his hair was messier than it normally was.

"Take your shoes off," James said, interrupting Reid's thoughts.

Reid did as he was told, removing his shoes and putting them in the rack. The concrete floor was surprisingly warm and he closed his eyes, letting the warmth seep into his skin.

"Come with me," James mumbled, taking Reid's hand.

Reid followed quietly, looking around. They went through another door into the living room. Reid looked around. There was a couch, fireplace as well as a TV. It was cosy, not too big. The kitchen was next, small but fine. And then a bedroom.

The bedroom contained a king-sized bed, neatly made. Lots of pillows. A nightstand on each side, as well as a closet and drawer.

James turned to Reid and smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked, stepping into Reid's personal space.

Reid tensed immediately. "Uh, yes," he said, trying to steady his voice. "Can I go check on my team? I need to be there when they wake up."

He needed to buy himself some time. Time to think. Time to calm down. 

James looked at him with narrowed eyes, then nodded. "Fine. When they wake up, let me know. I'll make them some food."

Reid turned on his heels and speed walked to the door leading down into the basement. He walked down the steps and came face to face with his team, who had woken up in the mean time. He wanted to cry, but he took a deep breath instead as he stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Reid? What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-consensual shower time.

Reid was caught of guard by the fact that they were awake. He blinked and suddenly felt panic rising in his chest again, bubbling up in his throat as he tried of all the ways to say that they had been kidnapped. There was going to be no point in lying to them now. They would find out what was going on sooner than later.

He wasn’t sure if he was prepared for that, though.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Uh, hi guys,” he said, staying frozen to the spot. He felt like a deer caught in the light of an approaching car. “I have good and bad news.” He tried to make it sound funny, but he could hear the anxiety in his own voice.

“What’s the good news?” Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, I know who the unsub is?” It came out more as a question than an actual sentence. He swallowed.

“And what’s the bad news?” Hotch asked, concerned.

“Well, we’re stuck in his cabin in the woods somewhere off the grid.” Reid hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that, but better be honest then try to turn it into something it was not. He sighed, shaking his head. “It’s not good,” he said finally, relaxing a little. There was no use worrying about it now. He would just have to deal with the situation as it is.

He plopped himself down onto one of the empty beds.

“So who’s the unsub?” Rossi asked, breaking through the silence. Everyone could see how scared and uncomfortable Reid was. This was personal.

“His name is James,” Reid said.

The others sat down as well.

“He was a childhood friend,” Reid continued on. “We were friends for a few years. And that was fine. He was always kind, so was his father. His mother wasn’t in the picture, she had died just after his birth.” He looked up at his team members. “He was a good kid, but a little bit messed up. But he meant well.”

And Reid was convinced that James really did mean well. He just didn’t know how to convey it through other measures. Even as a kid, James was always looking to kill something. He killed bugs whenever he could. Reid didn’t think too much about it back then. 

“At some point I was allowed to sleep over at his place. It was getting late and I was drifting off. James climbed onto the bed I was lying and...” Reid closed his eyes as he remembered what happened then. He had been so surprised and uncertain of what to do, so he had simply pushed him away. Perhaps that had been the wrong move. 

“Reid, you can tell us,” JJ said softly, concerned for the genius. 

“He kissed me,” Reid said softly. He looked down, not wanting to see their faces. “I pushed him away. Spent the rest of the night barely asleep and by morning I went downstairs. His father was already awake and making breakfast. We both acted like nothing had happened and I went home. Didn’t see him for a few weeks until he showed up at my door with his father. I could see that something was wrong. He handed me a letter, waved goodbye and they left. I never saw him again after that.”

There fell an uneasy silence over them. Reid swallowed, not sure what else to say. He had opened the letter and read it. It stated that James was sorry for his actions of that night and that he would never bother Reid again. Obviously, he hadn’t kept to that promise and that worried him. This entire situation was so messed up and he really didn’t know how to handle it.

“So, what now?” Hotch asked, more in general.

“We could easily overpower him,” Morgan suggested.

“No!” Reid felt the panic bubbling back up. “No, he has a gun. He’s dangerous.” 

“Reid, we’ve delt with dangerous people so often.” Morgan looked at the genius and wondered what else was going on. There was something he wasn’t telling them. “What does he want from you?” 

Reid had expected that question, yet he wasn’t prepared for it. Because if he said it out loud, then he knew there was no way he was going to get ouf here without it happening. “He uh... He wants me,” he said quietly.

There fell another silence as the team processed that bit of information. They knew what that meant. 

“It’s fine. I’ll deal with him and make sure to get you guys out,” Reid said eventually. It was a lie. It wasn’t fine. He didn’t want any part of this but he had no choice now.

“Reid,” Hotch said gently. “Are you certain we can’t overpower him?” 

Reid looked up at Hotch and shook his head. He simply didn’t want to take the risk of any of his team members getting hurt. He would be fine. He had to.

“No,” he said. 

“Okay,” Hotch said.

At that moment, Reid noticed another door in the room. He hadn’t seen it before. “What’s that door?” he asked, pointing towards the door at the end of the room.

“A bathroom,” Rossi said.

“Oh.” Reid wondered how long James was planning on keeping them here. Perhaps this was their destination. It was easy to hide here, he doubted anyone knew where this was. And if any of them died, they were easily discarded of. What a terrifying thought.

Reid could hear the door open above them. Footsteps as James came down the stairs. Reid turned to him, quickly getting up and walking over.

“I thought they were awake,” James said, holding a tray with sandwiches and bottles of water. He smiled, so genuine, so kind. “Hello.” He turned to Reid. “Here, give them this.”

Reid obeyed, took the tray and carried it over to the rest of the team. He put it down on the bed he had been sitting on.

“Come on, Spencer. They’ll be fine. You’ve seen so,” James said, sounding impatient now.

Reid took a quick look at the team, before turning and walking up to James. He walked up the stairs with a heavy heart, James following behind him. He stepped out into the hallway and turned around to see James closing the door and locking it.

“You happy now?” James asked, observing Reid.

“Let them go,” Reid tried again. 

“No,” James growled, clenching his fists. “Stop asking that.”

Reid flinched and looked up at James. “Okay, I’m sorry,” he apologised quickly.

James relaxed. He took Reid’s hand and took him to the living room. Reid followed and they ended up sitting on the couch. Reid felt stiff and nervous, not certain what to expect or what to do. He knew he had to keep his calm, but he felt very on edge.

“So,” James started. “You’re an FBI agent now?” 

Small talk. Reid cringed.

“Yeah,” he said, looking up at James.

“Well, congrats.” James smiled so genuinely. 

Reid was absolutely terrified of his mood swings and how fast it could change. He knew he was going to have to be careful. “What about you?” he asked.

“I was an engineer but I quit about a year ago,” James explained. “My father passed away then. So I took some time off for myself. And then I thought about you, as I do so often. And I knew then, I had to have you as my own,” he said.

Reid swallowed. “James I don’t swing that way,” he said quickly, but softly.

The change in James’ eyes terrified him as he tried to put more distance between them by shifting away. 

“Doesn’t matter,” James said with a steady voice. “You’re here now. And if you don’t want any of your team members to get hurt, you will listen to me and do as I say. Because I will kill them.”

Reid looked up at James with wide eyes. “No, please!”

“Then do as I say,” James warned.

“Okay,” Reid said, nodding. “I will.” 

James grinned menacingly then. “Good boy.” He got up. “Follow me.”

Reid stood up and followed after James. They went to the kitchen. 

“Do you want something to eat?” James asked.

Reid shook his head. “No, thank you.” He felt too nauseous and nervous to eat.

“Okay,” James said and took him to the bedroom then. They went through another door into a bathroom, which had a shower, toilet and bathtub. Reid swallowed, looking around. He tried to take deep breaths to calm down his nerves.

James locked the door behind them, startling Reid. He turned to James. 

“Relax,” James said, sounding exasperated. “I just want to take a shower with you.”

“With me?” Reid looked from James towards the shower. 

“Yes, so get undressed.” James walked past him and turned the shower on. He pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He looked towards Reid. “Now,” he growled.

Reid stood there, frozen to the spot, not being able to move. This was all going way too fast. He needed time to properly think. 

James rolled his eyes and walked over to Reid. “Undress,” he said, softer now, but stern, leaving no room for arguing.

Reid looked down and did as he was told. He was slow though, trying to prolong it as much as he could. Trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. But he couldn’t think of anything. His mind was blank.

His fingers grabbed the waistband of his underwear but he stopped. “Can I keep this on?” he quietly asked.

“Fine,” James said. He tugged Reid into the shower cubicle. There, he wrapped his arms around Reid’s waist and pushed himself against Reid’s back.

Reid stood frozen once more, just focusing on his breathing as much as he could. Not on the presence behind him.

“You’re okay,” James cooed gently. “Relax, Spencer. I just want to have a good time with you.” James gently moved his hands up and down Reid’s arms. “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea. After my father died I just couldn’t... I couldn’t stay away anymore. I needed to see you, to have you.”

Reid slowly relaxed a little. James reached over his shoulder to grab a washing cloth and lathered it in soap. He started washing Reid, starting at his shoulders and down his arms, his back and chest. Reid closed his eyes and just let it happen. There was no use fighting it, anyway. James was stronger than him and could easily overpower him.

“See, good boy. Just relax, Spender.” James smiled and washed the soup off. He kissed Reid’s neck gently, nibbling softly on the skin. 

Reid closed his eyes. These sensations were new to him. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Obviously he was anxious, but it somehow felt nice and he hated that.

“Wash me,” James whispered in his ear.

Reid took the cloth, lathered it in soap and turned to James. He was very well aware of the fact that James was naked. He tried not to think about it too much, or do look at it. He just started washing gently and slowly. He avoided James crotch at all times, trying not to touch it or look at it. But James wasn’t having it.

James grabbed onto Reid’s hand gently and placed it on his cock. “It’s okay,” he said gently. “See, it’s not bad. It won’t bite.”

Reid looked up at James with begging eyes but James kept his hand there. He moved Reid’s hand up and down his cock and Reid looked away, too embarrassed. 

Eventually, James let go and Reid immediately pulled away. He took a step back, trying to look anywhere but at James.

James rinsed off the soap and turned the water off. Reid immediately stepped out of the shower, trying to put as much distance between them as he could. He grabbed a towel and started drying himself off.

James dried himself off as well before unlocking the door and taking Reid back into the bedroom. He hopped into bed and patted the space beside him. “Come here. Take your underwear off before you do.”

Reid stared at him. He ran, but didn’t make it far. He grabbed the door for the basement but was quickly pressed against the wall beside it, James pushing him against the wall. 

“Damnit, Spencer.” He grabbed Reid’s hands and forced them behind his back. “Don’t make this so difficult! I’m being so kind to you, don’t you appreciate that!?” 

Reid chewed on his bottom lip. “Please don’t,” he begged. “Please.”

This earned him a harsh slap against his ass. “Stop it,” James growled. He unlocked the door to the basement and swung it open, forcing Reid down the stairs. “Only this night,” he warned. “From tomorrow on, you’re mine.”

With that, the door shut behind him and locked. Reid raced down the stairs, almost falling face first onto the ground as he stumbled on the last few steps. 

“Reid?” Hotch asked, worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Reid quickly said, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around himself. In reality, everything was wrong and he didn’t know how to properly deal with all of this. He plopped himself down onto the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“What happened?” JJ asked softly.

Reid shook his head. “Nothing.” He laid down and curled up. “I just want to sleep.”

“Okay,” JJ said.

They all settled into their beds and soon there was some soft snoring. But Reid couldn’t sleep. His mind too busy to put to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I can't write lmao.

Reid barely slept throughout the night. He found it too difficult to put his mind to peace and fall asleep. Not while he was here, knowing what was going to be expected from him. He knew this situation was going to get messed up real fast and he didn’t really know how to deal with that. He’d been through a lot during his short life, and some of those memories haunted him still. But he knew how to deal with that. He didn’t know how to deal with this. It was too personal. 

None of the others woke up during the night. They seemed to sleep just fine. At least Reid was glad about that. Better that they slept than that he did. His first priority was to get them out safely. He wasn’t sure how, yet. But he would find a way to get them out. He had to. They couldn’t stay here. He didn’t want them to stay here while things escalated between him and James. They would see and know and that was something he found especially hard to deal with.

Them knowing what would be going on. It was the worst scenario in his mind. He wasn’t sure what Jamed had planned. All he could guess was that it was going to be awful.

His eyes drooped shut slowly and he started to fade away, sleep catching up to him.

But that didn’t last long. Bright lights turned on and a door unlocked and opened. The small stairs creaked, awaking Reid to a new day of this awful nightmare.. He opened his eyes slowly, looking exhausted. The others were waking up, too. Immediately on guard. They looked towards Reid, immediately worried.

“Good morning,” James said.

Reid forced himself to sit up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Spencer, come on,” James pressed, starting to get impatient. “You promised.”

Reid closed his eyes for a brief second as he got his courage together. He pulled the blankets back and forced his legs out of bed before getting up. He walked over to James, who he now noticed was holding a tray with sandwiches and bottles of water again. He took the tray, carried it over to his bed and set it down. He looked at his team members briefly, who looked very worried, before he turned and walked back towards James.

“Up the stairs you go,” James said and Reid did so, dragging himself up the stairs, James following him. Reid stepped out into the hallway, James right behind him. The door was shut and locked, cutting him off from his family, his team.

“Good morning,” James said with a smile. “How did you sleep?”

“I didn’t,” Reid answered, avoiding James’ eyes at all times. He suppressed a yawn, covering his mouth. Well, he didn’t really. He was finally falling asleep for maybe the last hour or so.

“Sorry to hear that,” James mumbled. “Come,” James said and grabbed Reid’s hand, dragging him through the house. 

Reid followed quietly. They ended up in the kitchen, where two plates were filled with a sandwich as well. He eyed it, not sure if he as hungry.

“Eat,” James ordered.

Reid reluctantly took the sandwich and ate it in silence. The nerves were making him feel sick. But he pushed through and slowly finished the sandwich. 

“Good boy,” James said, rewarding him with a kiss. But when Reid didn’t respond, he pulled back and slapped him. “Say ‘yes sir’,” he growled.

Reid swallowed, hand rubbing the sore spot. “Yes, sir,” he answered quietly.

“Good.” James took Reid’s hand once more and pulled him to the bathroom. “I want you to take a shower and shave,” James said, looking at Reid. 

Reid looked up at James. “What?” he asked. He flinched when James raised his hand and hurriedly turned the shower on. “Okay, sir.” He shoved his underwear down and kicked them away before getting into the shower cubicle, trying not to think too much about it.

“Good boy, I’ll be back in 10 minutes.” James left the bathroom.

Reid was glad for some privacy. He set to the task that was assigned to him. Which made him quite uncomfortable. He knew it was just a matter of time before James would take what he really wanted. And he tried as hard as he could to buy as much time for himself and his team. But even today, James was even more unpredictable than yesterday. 

When the door opened again, Reid was just finished. He turned the shower off and clenched his fists as he stepped out of the shower. 

“Good job,” James said as he handed Reid a towel.

Reid gladly dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He slowly looked up at James, and saw that he was holding something in his hands. He couldn’t see what, but it terrified him nonetheless. 

“I have something for you,” James said, looking up at Reid. “You won’t like it, but it’s a necessary measure.” He opened the small box in his hands to reveal contact lenses.

“What are those?” Reid asked. He was suspicious. 

“They’re contact lenses,” James said, looking at Reid. “Blackout contact lenses, so you’ll be blind and dependent on me.”

Reid stared at James. “No,” he said, feeling panicked. “James, please. I beg you.” There was no way he was going to allow that to happen. He didn’t want to be that dependent on James. That would be such a bad combination.

“Spencer,” James growled. “This will happen. Or I will sew your eyelids shut, and your mouth, if I have to.” 

Reid swallowed, heart racing as he thought about that. Of course the lenses were a far better idea, but he didn’t want to be blind. He didn’t want to have to rely on James for everything. This situation was terrifying as it was, he didn’t want it to become worse. But he knew he had no choice. Not unless he wanted to make it worse for himself.

So he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. “Okay,” he whispered, defeated.

“Good,” James said. “Can you put them in yourself?”

“Yeah.” Reid took the little box from him. He put them in, one by one. Blinked as darkness engulfed him and he saw nothing. Anxiety rose inside him as he forced himself to breathe calmly. 

“Yes, good boy.” James smiled and pressed his lips against Reid. “You’re going to be so good for me, I know that.”

Reid nodded quietly. There was nothing else he could do but obey James. He was rather helpless now, not being able to see anything. 

“There’s another thing,” James said, petting Reid’s hair. 

“What’s that?” Reid asked, feeling anxious. 

“Come.” James took Reid’s hand and gently guided him to the bedroom. “Get on the bed,” he said.

Reid hesitated. “Why?” he asked. He felt himself shaking, not certain what was going to happen.

“Just do it,” James said impatiently.

Reid felt around for the bed and crawled onto it. 

“On your hands and knees,” James ordered, pulling Reid’s towel away.

Reid did so, forcing himself to stay calm. He settled down and focused on his breathing instead. He had to stay calm, he couldn’t panic. Not now.

“Stay calm,” James said as he opened a drawer and pulled something out.

Reid tried to determine what, but with his sight gone, he simply couldn’t figure it out until he heard a click of a bottle opening. “James, please, what are you doing?”

“Just relax,” James said as he poured some lube onto Reid’s ass. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Reid bit down onto his bottom lip as cold liquid touched his skin. He felt a finger circle it around his hole and he closed his eyes, pressed his face into a pillow below him. The moment the finger pressed inside, he gasped, hands clutching the sheets beneath him.

“Just focus on your breathing,” James encouraged him as he worked the finger in and out. “Good boy.” He was slow and gentle, not wanting to hurt Reid at all. “I’m going to work in a second one, okay? Relax.”

Reid admitted to himself that didn’t so much hurt as it just felt uncomfortable, alien. He wasn’t used to the feeling of having anything up his ass. He disliked it, for sure. But James was definitely being gentle with him, and he appreciated that. Even if he knew, ultimately, that this was for James and not for himself. 

“Good boy, so good for me,” James murmured. He pulled his fingers out. “I’m going to put a plug in, okay? It’s small, don’t worry. You’ll wear it for today.”

Reid wanted to ask him not to, but he knew there was no way that James would. “Yes sir,” he answered quietly. The plug pushed in easily without much resistance. He rolled onto his side and breathed out, letting the feeling register to him. 

“Does it hurt?” James asked.

Reid shook his head. “No, it just feels... uncomfortable.”

“You’ll get used to it,” James assured him. “You were really good. I’ll help you get dressed now.”

Reid let himself get dressed. He was glad for that simple thing, just being dressed in underwear, and a sweatpants as well as a tshirt. It was better than nothing. “Thank you,” he said, trying to keep the peace he had at the moment between him and James.

“I have a change of clothes for your team members, come. You’ll bring them to them. You can spend some time with them.” 

Reid followed, feeling anxious about getting to spend time with his team. He would rather not, at the moment. 

Before James unlocked and opened the door, he stopped Reid. “Don’t take the contacts out, don’t take the plug out. I will know.”

“Okay,” Reid agreed. He heard the door open and slowly made his way down the stairs, taking his time. Being blind wasn’t helpful when walking down the stairs. But he managed, finally reaching the floor below him. He heard the door close above him and he relaxed.

“Reid?” 

JJ’s voice. Reid jumped as someone touched him. “Reid? Are you okay?” 

It was JJ. He sighed and shook his head. “I’m blind,” he said, as he took shuffling steps forward until he felt his legs hit a bed.

“What?” Hotch asked. “What happened?”

“It’s contact lenses.” Reid shrugged, putting the clothes down. “I brought fresh clothes for you.”

“Can you take the lenses out?” Rossi asked.

Reid nodded.

“Then do that.” 

Reid wanted to roll his eyes. “No.”

“He’ll punish you,” Morgan mumbled.

Reid slowly sat down and hissed as it put pressure onto the plug in his ass. He swallowed, trying to find a comfortable seating arrangement but every position put pressure onto the plug. He sighed and gave in, just trying not to think about.

“What more did he do?” Hotch asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Reid shook his head. He didn’t want the others to know. He just wanted to have some quiet, maybe have a nap to get himself through the day. After all, he hadn’t really slept last night and he was exhausted as it is.

“Did he rape you?” Rossi asked.

“No,” Reid said. He patted around the bed and curled up onto it. “No, he didn’t. Not yet, anyway.” 

“Okay,” Hotch said with a sigh. “So, what now?”

“I’m just going to take a nap.” Reid closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“We have to do something,” JJ said. She sat cross-legged on one of the beds, looking gloomingly at Reid. She was concerned for his wellbeing. She knew that he would do anything to keep them safe, even if that meant going through traumatic abuse. It was going to get worse the longer they stayed here.

“I know,” Hotch said, leaning with his back against the wall. He had his arms crossed across his chest as he contemplated their situation. Reid had warned them all not to intervene. Yet, with them being four man strong, there was no way James could win from them. There was something else going on and Hotch had a feeling that Reid was harbouring stronger feelings for James than he’d like to admit, perhaps.

And that made all of this much more complicated. Reid genuinely cared for James and didn’t want him to get hurt. If the four of them overpowered James and something went wrong, Reid would blame himself for the rest of his life. Like he did for so many things.

“Then let’s take a chance,” Morgan said. He was tired already of just sitting down here in this basement. He needed to do something.

“Alright,” Hotch said, pushing himself away from the wall. They gathered together and discussed their plan.

The lock of the door opening alerted Reid to his situation. He opened his eyes but it remained dark and he sighed, quickly remembering that he had contact lenses in that refrained him from seeing anything. 

Then he heard a struggle ensue, yelling and eventually a gun shot. Reid shot from the bed and stumbled through the basement untill he found the stairs. He climbed it carefully, feeling around in the darkness to keep himself from slipping. 

“James?” he asked as he stepped through the door, feeling along the wall. “Hotch?”

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. 

“Spencer, I’m sorry,” James said, sounding awfully upset.

“What? Why? What happened?” Reid was confused, anxious.

“Take your lenses out.”

Reid did immediately. He blinked against the light once he could see and looked towards James. “What happened?” 

“Your friends tried to overpower me,” James explained as he took Reid towards the living room. There, JJ was laying on the couch, towel pressed to her shoulder as the others surrounded her. 

Reid rushed towards her. “JJ?” he asked, kneeling down and taking her hand.

“I’m fine,” JJ said through gritted, glaring at James.

Reid got up and looked towards James. “She needs medical attention,” he said, approaching him. “Please, let them go.”

James frowned. “You’ll disobey,” he huffed.

Reid shook his head. “I won’t, I promise. But please...”

James looked torn for a minute before he nodded with a heavy sigh. “Fine.” He left for a moment.

Reid turned towards the others. “I warned you,” he said, walking back over to JJ. “Why?”

“We’re not leaving,” Hotch said. “Not without you.”

“You will,” Reid said, stern. He leveled his gaze with Hotch, challenging him. 

James interrupted them as he returned with rope and blindfolds. He looked at the five of them with an amused expression. “Spencer,” he said.

Reid walked over to James and took the supplies. He set to blindfolding them and trying their hands behind their backs. The last one he did was JJ, after making sure her wound wasn’t too serious. Luckily it didn’t seem too severe, though she would need medical attention soon. He sighed as he gently tied her hands behind her back and blindfolded her. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be,” JJ said and offered a small smile.

James and Reid loaded them into the van. It had snowed by now. A hefty layer of white snow covered the landscape. Reid was on his bare feet, which hurt whenever he walked through the snow. 

Once they were all in the van James took Reid back inside. He was taken down to the basement. “You’re going to stay here until I’m back.” 

Reid nodded. “Okay.”

“Be a good boy.” James kissed him and for once, Reid kissed him back, not wanting to anger James. 

James left, heading back upstairs and locking the basement door. 

Reid sat down on his bed for a minute or so, before he decided to curl up and let his tears fall. He was scared that James would kill them, but there was nothing he could do now.  
\-----   
The drive took hours. Hotch wasn’t sure how long, but it was longer than he had imagined. He was worried for Reid as they were taken somewhere else. Obviously they would find him, Hotch knew they would. But there was no way of telling how long Reid would be with James. Any second was too long, and yet they were now separated as James drove.

He was worried for JJ too. While the wound hadn’t seemed to bad, it could get infected if she didn’t get medical help soon. So all he could do was hope that they would be dropped off somewhere soon. Somewhere close to civilisation.

Eventually, the van stopped. He could hear James shut off the engine and get out of the car. Then the doors opened and they were each taken out of the van and forced to their knees. The ground felt soft. Hotch could hear traffic noises. That was a good sign.

Hotch was untied. He removed his blindfold and looked up at James, who had his gun pointed at him. He looked towards the others and saw them still blindfolded and tied up. 

“I’m doing this for Spencer,” James said. “The city I took you from is a few miles up North.” He walked backwards towards the van and opened the car door to the driver’s side.

Hotch knew there was no arguing with him, so he simply nodded and watched James get into the car. And then the car drove away, disappearing into the distance. Hotch had remembered the license plate though, just in case.

He got up and set to the task of untying the others. He then looked around once they were freed. He could see the city in the distance. He sighed in relief, glad to know that they wouldn’t have to go far.

They walked in silence. No one talked, they were quiet as they headed into the city. When they finally headed into the police station, Prentiss was on the phone with someone. She turned and stared for a second at the four of them, relief, then concern, taking over. 

“Hotch? Where’s Reid?” she asked as she hung up the phone.

“He stayed behind,” Hotch said. “We need to find him, soon. And we need a medic. JJ got shot.” 

Garcia came running from the conference room. “Oh my god you’re back!” She came to a halt then when she noticed Reid wasn’t amongst them. “Where’s our genius?”

After a quick briefing to Prentiss and Garcia, the team set to finding Reid while JJ got the medical attention she needed.  
\-----   
Reid wasn’t sure how much time passed. Half a day at least, he supposed. He knew it was a rather long drive to the city. But he wasn’t sure if James would bring them to the city at all. Perhaps he’d just drop them somewhere in the middle of nowhere. And they would die.

But he couldn’t think of that. He slept through most of the time, not necessarily tired, but just not knowing what else to do. And then finally, the door unlocked and Reid knew that James was back. He sat up as James descended the stairs.

“Spencer,” James said.

Reid got up and walked over to him. He kept his gaze down at the floor, body posture tense as he stopped in front of James.

“Will you behave?” James asked.

“Yes,” Reid answered.

“Good. As long as you behave, I won’t have you wear the contact lenses.”

Reid looked up, appreciating that. He hated them a lot. He nodded and pressed a small kiss to James’ lips.

“Good boy.” James took him upstairs and to the bedroom. “Undress.”

Reid swallowed, having an anxious feeling in his gut. But he did so anyway, undressing. He saw James doing the same and he just gave in. There was no use in fighting because James would win anyway. 

“Get on the bed, on your back.” 

Reid did so, climbing onto the bed and laying down onto the bed. He looked at James as he rustled into the nightstand and grabbed a bottle with clear fluid. He swallowed, taking deep breaths to not panic.

“I’m going to remove the plug now.” James worked it out gently.

Reid bit his lip and closed his eyes. His hands fisted the sheets as it was pulled out, leaving him feeling a little a hollow. He gasped as two fingers replaced the plug. He knew that the more he relaxed, the less bad this would be. But he found it difficult to relax.

“Hey,” James said, leaning over Reid and pressing soft kisses along the top of his chest. “Relax.”

“I’m trying,” Reid whispered, opening his eyes and looking at James.

“I know.” James smiled gently. “You’re doing good.” 

James’ lips were distracting. Reid watched him trail kisses down his chest and then his lips wrapped around his cock. Reid gasped and closed his eyes, arching his back up a little as James took him in. He could feel his heart rate speeding up as James worked him expertly. 

“F- fuck,” he gasped, panting. 

James hummed appreciateively. 

Reid could feel the pleasure build slowly but steadily. Even though he didn’t want this, it was working. Reid could feel himself slipping, enjoying the pleasure that overwhelmed him at the moment. And it continued to build until he went over the edge.

James pulled back and grinned. “Such a good boy,” he said as he licked his lips. “My turn.”

Reid was caught off guard as he was still coming down from his high. He gasped as James pushed in. 

James wasn’t gentle, this time. He took what he wanted and Reid forced himself to be as quiet as he could, bearing with the pain as James thrusted into him. He kept a tight grip on the sheets as he focused on his breathing, trying not to show in just how much pain he is.

It was over quick. Reid sighed in relief once James was done. He slowly sat up and grimaced.

James sat up as well and kissed his cheek. “Good boy,” he praised happily, getting out of bed. “Come, lets take a shower.”

Reid followed him into the bathroom and into the shower. No use being all shy about it now anyway. He let the warm water flow over his sore body and felt himself relax, the tension leaving his muscles. He closed his eyes and sighed, just hoping that the team would come for him soon.

“You were so good to me,” James said, lathering Reid’s body in soap. “See, it wasn’t that bad, was it?”

Reid opened his eyes and looked at James. “It hurt,” he said and flinched the moment James raised his hand. He ducked his head. “But it was fine.”

James grabbed his chin and forced Reid to look up. “It was fine?” he asked.

“It was good,” Reid squeaked, trying not to anger him any further. He swallowed, the anger in James’ eyes only intensifying. 

“Knees,” James growled and pushed him down to his knees. “Open your mouth.”

Reid obeyed quietly, sinking to his knees and opening his mouth. James didn’t hesitate and thrusted in immediately, causing Reid to gag.

He endured as best as he could as James took his anger out on him. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to focus on his breathing instead of anything else. But all he could focus on were the words spewn at him, the cock he was gagging on and the pain down in his ass making kneeling on the hard floor that much more difficult.

When done, he was left alone in the shower. Reid forced himself to get up and washed himself twice, three times even as he tried to get rid of the feeling of hands on him. He knew that wasn’t going to go away, but he could try anyway.

That night, James was silent, not looking at him or speaking to him. He simply ate his dinner and went to bed. Reid opted to stay in the living room and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid woke to the feeling of arms gently being shoved under his curled up body. He felt himself being lifted and he slowly opened his eyes, looking at James as he was carried through the cabin to the bedroom. He curled into James's body warmth, shivering. He hadn't had any clothes or a blanket while he had slept and since it was cold outside, it was cold inside. He had slept quite okay though, better than he had expected initially.

"Good morning," James said with a small smile. He pressed a kiss to the top of Reid's head.

"Morning," Reid mumbled softly. He was put down on the bed and he pushed himself up on his arms, looking at James as he left. His nerves were scattered about the place, not knowing what to expect today.

Reid sighed, letting himself fall back onto the bed. He wasn't sure what time it was. Probably still early though.

James returned, carrying a canvas bag. He put it on the bed and zipped it open, taking out leather handcuffs. They were black and had soft padding inside. There was a ring on the left one and a chain on the right one to link them together.

"Give me your hands," James said.

Reid swallowed and stretched out his arms. He watched James carefully cuff his wrists before linking them together by the attached chain. His thoughts were racing. James hadn't been gentle or kind to him yesterday and he was still very sore. With each movement Reid made he was reminded of yesterday. And while he'd rather forget, he knew he never would. It was simply burned into his mind.

James pushed him back onto the bed and secured the cuffs to the headboard with a short length of rope. He placed a pillow under Reid's head to keep him comfortable and leaned down, capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

Reid kept himself quiet. He didn't want to anger James and he knew asking him not to do whatever he planned to do wouldn't work. James would get what he wanted anyway. He would take it. He had proven that yesterday. 

Reid knew his best bet was to obey and do as he was told. Even if he didn't want to. There was no getting out of this now. His team was gone and while he hoped they would find him soon, he knew the chances were considerably slim. Slimmer than he would have liked. But it was fine. At least they didn't have to see him get hurt now.

And that was all that mattered, for now. He couldn't handle having them around to watch him crumble. He needed to handle this alone.

The familiar sound of a bottle cap clicking open had Reid looking down at himself. James looked up at him with a loving smile.

"I love you," he said as he circled two fingers around Reid's hole. He spread the lube around the ring of muscles.

Reid gulped. "I know," he said softly. But that was all he could say. 

"Then love me back." James reached up, pressing his forehead against Reid's. "Please." There was a desperation in his voice.

Reid looked up into James' eyes. He saw the hurt, the frustration, the sadness. There was a hint of guilt there. Reid wished he could, even just to make it easier on himself. And perhaps, deep down, he did love this man. But he was afraid of him now. And he really didn't want to admit it.

James took the silence as an answer. He sighed deeply and moved back instead, forcing Reid's legs wider apart. He looked at Reid. "Well, if you won't love me, then there is no need for me to be kind anymore." He grabbed his cock, poured lube onto it, then pressed in.

Reid winced, hands clenching into fists. He closed his eyes, a small tear rolling down his cheek. He could have expected it, yet it hurt regardless. The stretch burned, something he wondered if he would ever get used to. Being still sore from yesterday evening didn't make it any easier as James forced himself inside of him.

James didn't take his time at all, instead, opting to fuck into Reid hard as he chased his own pleasure.

Reid endured, eyes shut. He chewed his bottom lip to keep himself from making a sound. As painful as this was, he preferred this to the gentleness that James had used earlier. This was survival and he knew how to survive.

James pulled out and climbed over Reid's chest. He grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head up. "Open your mouth," he ordered.

Reid opened his eyes and looked at James. He shook his head. There was no way he was about to part his lips for James' cock. The thought made him nauseous, his stomach rumbling in protest.

"Now!" James balled a fist and aimed it at Reid's face.

Reid quickly opened his mouth and James thrust in, forcing his cock down Reid's throat. Fear set in, forcing him once more to obey as James took what he wanted.

Reid gagged, wrists tugging harshly as he tried to free them. 

James fucked into his throat until his hips stuttered and he came, forcing his cock all the way down Reid's throat and staying there.

"Swallow."

Reid did, swallowing frenziedly as he tried not to throw up immediately.

James pulled out, getting off of the bed.

Reid gagged but managed not to throw up. He watched James as he rummaged through the bag and pulled out a plug. Reid swallowed and groaned as the plug was pushed in. He was then untied but the cuffs remained on and linked.

He knew he wasn't going to be anything more than a toy now to James. All James wanted was to derive pleasure from him.

"You'll wear them today," James said, patting the cuffs. "Understood?"

"Yes," Reid said softly, eyes cast down.

"Call me master." James glared down at the skinny young man.

"Yes, master." A shiver ran down Reid's spine as he spoke those words. 

"Good." James took him to the kitchen. He prepared a simple breakfast for them.

Reid was forced to kneel at James's side and fed tidbits of food. He did as he was told, though, not wanting to cause himself any more pain. The plug was an uncomfortable reminder of this morning's activities and he didn't want to make it any worse for himself.

He wondered how his team were doing. He hoped JJ was okay. The last time he saw her she had been shot by James. But he knew she was strong, she would pull through. 

And now that the whole team was together he hoped they would find him soon. Until then, he'd just have to hold on. He could do that.  
\-----  
Hotch had barely slept through the night. Perhaps an hour or two at most, but not much more than that. He had been way too worried about Reid and while they had a lot more information on their unsub now, James proved to be quite unfindable.

He was certain that wherever they had been kept was rather off grid, somewhere away from a main or even a small road. Somewhere well hidden where a cabin or a small house wouldn't be noticed. It was a difficult situation.

They all wanted to find Reid and soon. Hotch still hadn't wanted to leave him behind, but they had been given no other choice. Reid had forced them to leave. And Hotch was concerned for his well-being.

Now that Reid was completely alone with the unsub, the abuse would likely increase exponentially now. And while Reid was strong, Hotch didn't know how much the youngest member of their team could take.

Sexual abuse was traumatic and would be for Reid as well. He sighed, going through James' file in the hope that something would lead them closer to capturing the unsub. But no matter how many times he went over the words, nothing brought him any closer to bringing Reid home.

Slowly, the other members trickled in as well, looking just as tired as that Hotch did. He knew they weren't sleeping well either. This case had already been tough before they had been kidnapped, but now it was taking a heavy toll. On all of them.

Once all of them were seated, Hotch cleared his throat as he shoved his chair back and stood up. "Right. I'm afraid that there is no news. We don't know where Reid is or how he is doing. So our next course of action is trying to find out as much as we can about our unsub. Garcia?"

"Right!" Garcia stood up. "So, I've been digging through everything possibly related to our unsub and I have found the following: he has a home here but we've already raided that place. He's not there. No other properties. He owns a car and we have a trace on it of course."

"What about friends? Family?" JJ looked at Garcia. "He must have some or had some."

"Yes," Garcia confirmed. "His father has passed away. However, he does have a friend in the area. Address on your tablets."

"That's close," Rossi said. 

"Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss, go there and see if he is home." Hotch sat back down in the chair. "The rest of us will continue to try and find information."

Rossi took Morgan and Prentiss with him. They hadn't briefed Prentiss and Garcia on James' exact intentions with Reid. Garcia was perhaps too sensitive for that. Prentiss wasn't.

As they gathered into the SUV, Prentiss took the passenger seat up front while Rossi got behind the wheel. Morgan sat in the back and they drove off towards their destination.

"So," Prentiss started, filling the silence. "There is something you haven't told me and Garcia."

Rossi looked into the rearview mirror at Morgan. They both nodded.

"We said it would get bad," Rossi explained. He sighed as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white. "James is sexually using Reid."

Prentiss pursed her lips and nodded. "I see." No wonder they hadn't told her and Garcia. She feared Garcia would be too distracted if she knew, so she ought it wise to keep that information away from their technical analyst. Even if she would know in the end. It was better for her not to, right now.

They arrived at the house and got out. Rossi knocked on the door, which opened a minute later.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

He was probably a few years older than James. Sturdy built, brown hair and tired eyes. A freckle on his nose.

"Mr. Arasson?" Rossi asked, taking his badge and showing it. "Can we ask you some questions about James?"

The man sighed, shoulders hanging as he stepped inside. "Come in."

The three of them walked inside the house. It was quite spacious, to the right a kitchen and to the left the living room. The man shut the door and took them to the living room where he beckoned for them to sit down. "What did he do now?"

Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi looked at each other with a worried frown. Morgan turned back to the man. "He kidnapped one of our agents," he explained.

"Is his name Spencer?" Mr. Arasson asked.

"How did you know?" Rossi questioned.

"He's been talking about him for quite some time." Mr. Arasson shrugged, crossing one leg over the other. "Like he's obsessed."

"How long have you two known each other?" Prentiss asked.

"Five years now, I believe." He looked away from them, opting to stare out of the window on his right side. "We dated for a bit as well but parted as friends. The last six months he's been talking about a Spencer? Saying how excited he was to meet him again and how their love would be rekindled."

"Right." Rossi sighed. "But you didn't know he'd kidnap him?"

Mr. Arasson shook his head. "No. He talked about him as if they were planning to meet. But it doesn't surprise me. He has a tendency to violence."

"You wouldn't happen to know if he owns any property somewhere off grid?" Morgan asked.

The man thought about that, then stood up. He was gone for a minute before returning, holding a photo in his hand. It was of him and James in front of a cabin. He handed it to the agents. "He owns this cabin. I know roughly where it is, but not exactly. It's hard to find."

"This helps a lot. Could you give us an area?" Prentiss asked.

Mr. Arasson explained the area with a map. He showed it on his phone and Rossi noted down the coordinates quickly. "Thank you for your help," he said as the three of them got up.

Mr. Arasson let them out. "I hope the agent is okay. James is very violent if he doesn't get what he wants."

"Thank you," Morgan said and they headed back to the SUV. The three of them gathered into the car and drove back to the police station.


End file.
